Neo Maverick Army
The Neo Maverick Army or NMA 'is the main antagonist organization in Mega Man X: Unit 49 and includes most of the villains of the series. Founded by Saturn and a group of four Reploids, the army has the common goal of exonerating the Earth's Council and destroy all of its protectors, including the Maverick Hunters. For this, the army triggered the Great Neo Maverick War through several terrorist operations. Saturn considers the NMA as a "Second Wave" of Maverick rebellions, the first wave being all the Maverick groups led by Sigma in the last decades. The main reason for that schism is that Saturn strongly rejects the idea of using viruses to induce Maverick behavior, because they corrupt the minds of the Reploids and instead they should become Maverick on their own will to preserve the integrity of their spirits, since some of those labelled as Mavericks are not really agressive despite having ideals considered evil. As nearly all of the Reploids belonging to the Sigma armies were under the influence of the Sigma Virus, they are considered to be part of a different uprising. Through propaganda, the army grows in numbers each day and the masterminds use indoctrination methods and manipulate their soldiers to keep them united and loyal, or at least to convince them to not betray the organization or leak any informations. Their strenght is expected to match the large numbers of the opposite forces, known as Earth's Army. For that reason, their ultimate clash should bring massive destruction to the planet. Their main headquarters is the Arashiha Citadel and they are known to have other outposts around the world, and none of their locations are known to the government nor the Maverick Hunters. 'Ideologies Each member of the Neo Maverick Army has an ideal of their own, but all of those who joined are supposed to share the common goal or are seeking some kind of personal profit. 'Common goal' Saturn states that several Reploid are hunt down for being Irregulars just for having their own dreams and desires and that they have been undeservedly labelled as Mavericks. Associating the term Irregular with free, it is possible to deduce that Regulars are being prohibited from diverging their thoughts from what is allowed by those in power or just cannot realize they are being used as tools. Saturn wants to gather all the remaining Maverick forces around the world and organize a powerful army to obliterate those in charge of this unfair world: the humans. As soon as they take down their "dictatorship" and their protectors, only the Irregulars ''will remain and this label will lose its meaning, leaving the world only with free Reploids acting on their own will. 'Saturn's post-goal ideal (Apotheosis) If the world without laws remains with intense hostility between Reploids and no society has been established, the chaotic circumstances will eventually become an apocalyptic scenario of endless warfare where the "law" of survival of the fittest ''will prevail, forcing Reploids to upgrade themselves in order to remain alive and fight others. Knowing the Neo Mavericks would be the ones remaining, since most of the common ''Regulars would have been destroyed in this slaughter, the evil nature of the inhabitants of this world would make a peace agreement impossible. Saturn calls this an '''evolutionary anarchy, which would lead the Reploids willing to survive to their limit. If their evolution is actually limitless, the Reploids will transcend to a power level beyond anything imaginable and become gods themselves. Such perfection would allow them to become eternal and achieve everlasting peace. 'Keros' ideal' Many times during the conversations between Saturn and the Mysterious Man, the latter shows concern about the main general of the army, Keros, who has a tendency of breaking partnerships and taking over things to his own, as well as a lust for power and dominance. He fears that Keros will try to indoctrinate the army against Saturn's ideology and become a totalitarian leader, which will try to rule the world instead of freeing it from any kind of rulers. 'Members' , Mysterious Man, Shad, Baronel, Corrosive Nagaxid, Kerbekeros, Kran and Saturn.]] 'Commanders' Irregulars ''who have the most influence over all the members, plan the operations and can enforce rules. *Saturn - Mastermind, Reploid developer, leader and main philosophical representant of the movement. *Kran - General, weapon developer, strategist and responsible for taking over Reploid factories to produce troops such as the Iberian Castle and the Jamison Industries. *Keros - General, scientist and manager of the Arashiha Citadel. 'Mercenaries' ''Irregulars ''who have been hired to execute special operations and are not necessarily loyal to Saturn. *Shad - Specialist in stealth operations, thefts and assassinations. *Baronel - ''Altered New Generation Reploid, combat expert, specialist in assassinations and thefts. *Doppelganger - Special New Generation Reploid, specialist in espionage and infiltrations, bearer of the Soulstream Exchanger. *Arang - Speedster and assassin. *Mistwalker - ? 'Warchiefs' Irregulars ''whose status or power is great enough to earn the trust of the commanders to lead the operations and have authority over lesser ranks. They are high-risk Mavericks. *Corrosive Nagaxid - The most enhanced Liquid Metal Reploid of the Jamison Industries. *Chaotic Gargale - A revived Reploid built to bring chaos through storm-induced destruction. *Duelist - A skilled rapier wielder. 'Warmongers' ''Irregulars ''who have joined the cause voluntarily and follow the main objective of the Neo Maverick Army. Vary from medium to high-risk Mavericks. *Fistfire Lanius *Mashcane, Killsight & Feros *Nitrous Marcidus *Cyrenox *Swift Kagecko *Striking Cougaroid *Snowhunt Coyote *Cyclobbering Onimmer *Devouriang Shiroid 'Pawns' Mass produced troops or low-risk Mavericks, as well as Mechaniloids. *Neo Maverick Thugs - Weak combat Reploids produced in an unknown location, dubbed as ''Thugs. They have several variations. *Mass produced troops of Castechno Inc. - All the troops produced during Kran's operation in the Iberian Castle. They vary from flying mechaniloids to a rapier infantry. *Liquid Metal Reploids - Although not yet confirmed, those would be prototypes from the Jamison Industries. 'Superweapons' Top-risk Mavericks that are only used in very particular cases. *Gigantex - a colossal Reploid that was stolen from a hidden hangar by Saturn and Shad and used in Prologue: Doomsday to destroy the 17th Elite Unit. 'Other' Entities that are somehow involved with the Neo Maverick Army, but have not been officially introduced to the movement. *Mysterious Man - An enigmatic man that is seen together with Saturn several times. He seems to have a great influence behind the scenes and seems to be related to the Green Energy. He has been involved with Sigma in the past. *The Dealer - The creator and provider of the Jammers. *Navigators - A group of Reploid hackers with high intelligence that provide new information and assist the Command Center of Arashiha during the operations. 'List of operations' PHASE 0: PREPARATIONS - '''219X: *Several factory takeovers to produce the first pawns to be totally loyal to the Neo Maverick Army. '''PHASE 1: THE DOOMSDAY - June 19th, 2193 - Operation Doomsday:' Known objectives: *Take X and Zero away from their base, but close enough to return in time with their Ride Chasers; *Activate strong Jammers near the main headquarters of the Maverick Hunters so their Navigators would lose contact and prevent their return by teleporting; *Travel with the superweapon Gigantex using the Green Energy to ignore the strong interference waves of the jammers; *Destroy all of the remaining Maverick Hunters inside the base. *??? Outcome: *X and Zero see the colapse of the 17th Unit and the death of several colleagues; *Axl is kidnapped by Shad and taken to Saturn's labs; *The leader of the Maverick Hunters, Signas, disappears; *The news spread and cause panic, forcing Earth's Council to seek shelter in their Winter Base and decide a countermeasure; *The creation of the Earth Army. '''PHASE 2: THEATRICALITY -' June 21th, 2193 - ''Parade:' Known objectives: *Take Channel 7 and replace its transmission with Saturn's speech, made in a highway somewhere in Europe; *Attract the 49th Special Pursuit Squad 8 and bring lots of troops, including the two other Commanders and the Mercenaries; *Defeat or force the 49th Unit to retreat, showing the power of just a few members of the Neo Maverick Army to the whole world through the TV and giving the Maverick Hunters a second defeat in less than a week. Outcome: *Military losses for the Neo Maverick Army, including nine superweapons destroyed; *The General Kran is tracked by the Nora from the 49th Unit; *The news spread and cause panic once again, this time reaching even the deepest part of the obscure society, convicing several criminals to join the movement. They begin contacting Saturn and Kerbekeros through the black market. PHASE 3: ENTER WARMONGERS - 'June 21th - ??, 2193 - ''The Evil Settles Up: Known objectives: *Receive the incoming Irregulars in the Arashiha Citadel and perform the First Neo Maverick Conference to discuss the ideals of the army, gain the trust of the newest members and plan the next steps of the army. *Organize Arashiha Citadel in order to support the incoming Neo Maverick Operations Outcome: *Hundreds of Reploids adhere to the Neo Maverick ideals thanks to Saturn's rhetoric, which managed to indoctrinate even the worst criminals or at least convince them to cooperate. 'PHASE 4: INCISIVE STRIKES - '''June 27th - ??, 2193 - ''One Step Ahead: Main objective: *Use the crucial information about Earth's Government and the Earth Army given by the spy Doppelganger to destroy the enemy where they could least expect. '''PART 1: INFERNAL FANFARE - Unpleasant Synchrony to Frenetic Dance: Known objectives: *Set the troops in position and begin Phase 4 earlier should the Maverick Hunters begin acting somewhere else. *Start several Fanfare Operations through the world, attacking so many places that even all the remaining Maverick Hunter Units will not have enough members to intercept. Broadcast the chaos to spread panic and bring even more rebellious Reploids to their cause. *Attack the parliament of the Central European Union. *Steal the Blue Moon and Red Sun Super Ride Armors from Earth Army's Hangar 3. *Destroy the capital of the Alliance of Scandinavia, Stockholm, with the devastation powers of Chaotic Gargale. *''Many other unknown localized attacks.'' *Draw as many Earth Troops as possible to the locations in which the Fanfare Operations are happening, then extend the conflict as long as possible. Outcome: *The Jamison Industries are lost to the Maverick Hunters and they collect more samples of Jammers and Repeaters. Corrosive Nagaxid dies in battle. *Hangar 3 is very damaged, most of the personnel dies along with the security mechaniloids. Data about the Red Sun is collected by the NMA Navigators. However, the retrieval of the Blue Moon and Red Sun is prevented by Zero, Encore and Red Thunder. Baronel and Arang are killed in action and the Red Sun is destroyed. *Stockholm is severely damaged and the first large scale battle between the NMA and the EA happen, but Chaotic Gargale is destroyed by Platina and Trickster. *Two thirds of the CEU parliamentarians are slaughtered by the first attacks. Fistfire Lanius dies while trying to capture Captain Elika. *The Earth Army is successfully drawn to the desired locations. PART 2: DEADLY STRIKE - The True Target - ??? Known objectives: ??? Outcome: ??? Trivia * The coat of arms of the Neo Maverick Army used in Parade is not their true symbol and, the purpose of that provisory flag seemed to be drawing attention. It shows Earth being destroyed, with Uncle Samturn and the Epsigma. In fact, the greek letters Epsilon and Sigma are the names of the two rebel leaders in the Mega Man X series, and this symbol could be a reference to both, even though Epsilon is not supposed to exist in the Timeline chosen by the author. *The true crest of the Neo Maverick Army is a junction between Saturn's crest (the 6♄) and two more symbols: a green "O" and the star from Kerbekeros' crest. Category:Factions